Many people take for granted the ease by which a book may be leafed through by a simple movement of ones fingers. However, books are not so easily manipulated by those lacking the fine motor skills needed to grasp and advance each consecutive page of a book. For example, persons suffering from amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS), multiple sclerosis, spinal cord injury, or other handicaps often require and desire a device to accomplish this task for them.
Such aids, which for ease of reference are herein termed "page turning devices," exist in the art. Unfortunately, many prior art devices suffer from various disadvantages such as being unable to manipulate books of various sizes and thicknesses, or requiring complex setup procedures before the device may be operated. Herein is described and disclosed a page turning device that is substantially different from those of the prior art and addresses and provides the desired characteristics of a page turning device.